Comfort
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Late at night Sakura can't sleep because of nightmares, but someone shows up to tell her it's alright.  KakaSaku sort of father.daughter relationship or friendship


ACGOMN: Just another Naruto one shot.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Comfort**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

Sakura sighed as she sat on the roof top of her home. Naruto was away with Jiraiya for training and Sasuke-kun was gone, with Orochimaru. She should be sleeping to prepare for training as a medic ninja under Tsunade-sama, but she could not. Her sleep, lately, seems to be interrupted by nightmares. Nightmares that include an Orochimaru possessed Sasuke, Naruto dying, and the destruction of Konoha. So Sakura did not want to sleep at all.

"Ne, Sakura aren't you supposed to be in bed," asked the voice of Kakashi-sensei.

"Kaka-sensei, what are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission," asked Sakura, plainly.

"Well I was passing by when I saw your pink hair and I was wondering what you were doing up when you have a full day of training tomorrow," said Kakashi, with his visible eye smiling.

"I just couldn't sleep, sensei," said Sakura.

"Oh, well then something must be bothering you," stated Kakashi.

"Nothing is bothering me," said Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura do you remember that I was your sensei. I know your sleeping habits. When you are bothered you can't sleep," said Kakashi. "It's about Sasuke again isn't it?"

"Not just Sasuke-kun, sensei. But Naruto, and Konoha too," said Sakura, blurting it out. Kakashi just placed his hand on her head and smiled.

"Don't worry Sakura. Naruto is with Jiraiya. Konoha has many strong ninja. And we'll get Sasuke back. Isn't that what you and Naruto promised each other," said Kakashi.

"Kaka-sensei how do you…?"

"I know everything about you, Naruto and Sasuke," said Kakashi. Sakura looked at him. She thought back. _Sometimes it was as if you did not care about me or Naruto, but just Sasuke. I mean I understand why you focused on Sasuke, but the only thing you taught me was tree walking and some life lessons._

"Really? I thought you didn't care," said Sakura, questioning him.

"Now why would you think something like that Sakura," said Kakashi. "On missions I made sure that you were protected, I made sure that you were taken care of." He was saying that in a reprimanding tone. "Remember when Team 7 was doing some D-rank missions and you got your period for the first time?" Sakura blushed fiercely at the memory.

"Kaka-sensei do you really have to bring that up," said Sakura, whining. That was the most embarrassing moment of her life. Both Sasuke and Naruto had no clue what was going on and thought she was dying or something. Luckily Kakashi was there. He told the boys to finish up the mission while he carried Sakura off to her home. Sakura's parents were not home that day, so being the great guy Kakashi is, he explained to her what had happened. Twelve is a young age to get your period but the author knows people who started it very early. It was just Sakura's time.

"And who let you stay at their house when your parents had to leave town for business," asked Kakashi.

"You," sighed Sakura. "But you just let me keep watching Sasuke and Naruto's back."

"Because I had to let you find your own way. Like Asuma did with Ino, like Kurenai did with Hinata, like Gai did with Tenten," said Kakashi. "Kunoichi are special, different than Shinobi."

"I'm sorry sensei for—"

"It's okay Sakura. It's late and you are tired. Don't let the nightmares bother you," said Kakashi, patting her head. "Now I'm late to see the Hokage. Heh, I actually have an excuse now!"

"You never change Kaka-sensei," said Sakura, watching him leave. Sakura would never admit to anyone else that Kakashi was like a father to her. Not to say that her father was a bad father, it's just that Kakashi understands her infinitely better for some odd reason. Sakura then goes back in her room and oddly enough falls to sleep without any more nightmares.

* * *

ACGOMN: Please review…please. 


End file.
